Robot Rampage
by ianon2013
Summary: (2/5) The Robot Force 10 are working on killing Eggman but will Sonic, Ianon, Mighty, and Ray stop them from having fun adventerous missions to stop Eggman's polts and save their friends?
1. Knuckles and I

Knuckles and I

(The red curtain opens and the lights shine on the red echidna and a human girl on Angel Island, sitting in front of the Master Emerald)

Knux and Ianon were talking about whatever they want even if it's a random thing

"Knuckles, when we first met…why did you call me Soda Pop?" Ianon asked as they sat in front of the emerald with our backs against it

"Your last name is Pop so I gave you the nickname Soda Pop but your real name is actually I-" "Knux, I don't want anyone to know my real name" Ianon interrupted him. The echidna nodded and Ianon removed her hand from his mouth

"Anyways, how strong are you Knuckles?"

"Well, my trademark ability is my immense amount of superhuman physical strength, so vast that it enables me to accomplish incredible feats, such as shattering boulders to smithereens, punch holes through thick steel and lift objects several times of my own size and weight and my super strength lies in my upper body, particularly in my arms and hands. My strength is believed to be equal to Sonic's speed, which would make me able to lift and press 100 metric tons, making me physically strong than the others and another testament to my monstrous brute strength is that I am able to split the hydrogen in the air by punching, strike out with my fists or throw objects through air with such force that I can make them ignite fire and punch the ground with enough strength to cause fissures, tremors, explosions and even kick up small volcanic eruptions over a wide area".

"Impressive, I like it"

"Thanks Ianon"

The two began kissing but Ianon stopped

"I think it's best for you to know me more of my relationship…when I was 13 years old, I was at a ball after when well…it's hard to explain but a Prince named Gideon who fell in love with me but I did not love him back because he loved me for my looks but not for my beauty in my heart so I dissed him and avoided him but he's like Amy when it comes to Sonic which is me"

Knux chuckled

"He stalks me wherever I go in the magic dimension but I always find a way to lose him but when I was 14, a law was passed that a Prince/Princess can date and marry whoever they please…once I saw you and learned about you, I fell I love with you and I bet you felt the same"

The two lovers hugged each other

"I did" the echidna replied "but now can you explain the long story?"

As the two stopped hugging

"A long time ago Knuckles, there were these Ancestor Witches that wanted to rule the magic dimension but a group called the Company of Light were the ones that fought them even my mom was in it but when they had their last battle they lost, the Witches took Bloom's parents to Obsidian that's a dark place where evil things were locked up but positive magic is useless in the place, they froze the planet taking everyone in it to Obsidian but my mom luckily escaped"

Knux turn his head to her

"What happened to Bloom's parents?"

She sighed a bit

"Once Bloom's father got through the portal, Bloom's mother went into his sword both heading to Obsidian where they were trapped in stone but the Winx and I freed them then Obsidian was destroyed seventeen years later after the battle then we had a ball party for celebration…that's when I met Gideon".

"Did the Ancestor Witches lived?"

Ianon thought again

"During the last battle, yes but seventeen years later they were red visible ghosts then a year later my sisters: the Trix -before I realized that they _were_ my sisters- helped them with the tree of life turning it negative and dead making fairies powerless but we fought them again and won"

"But how was that possible that you could?" she rolled her eyes and shook her head

"You ask _way_ to many questions Knuckles…before the last battle, Bloom's boyfriend's father was watching over Bloom's kingdom but the witches threatened him that if he doesn't let the witches attack it then they will destroy one of his precious beautiful cities so he let them attack Bloom's planet turning it to ice but they gave him an hourglass of the pollen of the tree of life that holds positive and negative sides evenly so his planet was safe from harm but then he was so disappointed that he smashed the hourglass and a small sprout of strong positive magic blossomed but how we got our powers back is by Icy foolishly destroyed it releasing the pollen and giving us back our powers to stop them then the Ancestor Witches were destroyed for good".

"What about the Trix being your sisters?" Knuckles asked

"Well fifteen years ago when the witches were still alive, the Trix warned my mother that the witches were gonna kill me for my powers so my mom made me reborn in a different person" Ianon explained

"It sounds like that your mom and the Trix were good friends"

Ianon gave a nod

"Even though that they were little children" the two began hugging and kissing, Ianon had one hand on Knuckles' back and one on the back of his head with long dreadlocks between her fingers

"Well I gotta get back to the Chaotix house now"

Ianon became her fairy self and flew away after saying goodbye.


	2. Trix's Tricks

Trix's Tricks

_***Knuckles' POV***_

I hate it when she says 'goodbye' because I want her to stay with me on the island and I remembered what my mother told me:

'Someone's better than alone'

But maybe I should ask her if she wants to join Team Sonic, she couldn't say 'no' to that but I hope that Rouge doesn't ask her to join Team Dark or Amy asking her to join Team Rose and Vector asking her to join Team Chaotix

"So you're dating my sister"

I stood up and looked around

"Who said that?!" I snapped

"Behind you" I turned around and a girl was on the Master Emerald.

_***Third Person POV***_

Icy's eyes flashed a light purple, and Knuckles's muscles immediately began to ache, as if they were about to bust out of his skin, the pain grew all over him, and he couldn't take it, he started to float, for that was still the witch's work in play. A dark purple aurora highlighted his body, as his chest rose up and down because of the amount of pressure in his body and he howled, as he clinched his fists, and closed his eyes tightly, the pain still unbearable. The witch then released Knuckles, and Knuckles was floating safely onto the ground and felt his whole body still aching.

"What…did you do…to me?"

As he was gasping for air as he was lying on his back

"I gave you new powers aside from your strength but your new powers are: You can fly but you will grow red wings so you wouldn't have to use your dreadlocks, you can stick to walls like a spider with and without your shoes and gloves on also without using your sharp spikes, you have X-ray vision if you say "X-ray" than can turn it on and off also it will let you see through walls and people's skin and other objects, you can shoot lasers out of your eyes, you can breathe underwater and the ability to go down in the way deep ocean without your brain hurting from the pressure, during the night your eyes become a flashlight by blinking tightly to turn on/off, you can walk through walls by concentrating that your nothing or nonexistent, you can form a force field by placing your hand flat like you're touching a wall, you can morph into things as long as your thinking of what you want to be, you can become invisible as long as your thinking the word 'invisible' and to become visible think the word 'visible', you can melt your body into water and back to normal as long as you concentrate also you can move around, you are strong enough to destroy a mountain, and finally you can understand non-talking animals of what they are saying".

"Thanks but…what's your name?" the echidna asked

"Icy the witch, part of the Trix Trio"

Then Icy taught Knux how to use his new powers then Icy left when he was excellent of using his new skills and the little echidna heard bat wings flapping so he decided to use his powers to the test. The echidna became invisible without Rouge spotting him as she landed in front of the emerald

"My, my, my"

The echidna turned into a visible box and trapped her inside of him then became a steel box with a small window with iron bars for her to be able to breathe

"Let me out!"

She started kicking the sides which has no affect on the red echidna

"STOP IT!"

The bat stopped

"Knuckles? You're the box?"

"Yep, I got new toys to play with to keep _you_ from stealing the Master Emerald and when Ianon gets back, I wonder what your punishment will be?"

The bat kept kicking around

"Does it hurt when I do that?" Rouge asked

"Nope, it feels like nothing".

The bat sighed and stayed still with her arms and legs crossed

"Could you at least make it roomy in here?" Knuckles ignored her

"Rouge, you're my prisoner, you don't have the right to speak"

Knux kept her captive through the day until the sun was gone and the moon shined in the sky

_***TWIG SNAP!***_

Knux became an echidna again but releasing Rouge without waking her up as she slept on the grassy ground.

'Who would be up this late at night?'

_***Back to Knuckles***_

I squeezed my eyes tightly and my eyes became a flashlight, my eyes glowed except my irises

"Well, well, well, isn't it Knuckles the Echidna"

A red energy flew in front of me and it formed into

"Knuckles Man!"

The ghostly robot nodded with his arms crossed as his robot posse showed up from behind

"I thought that Mega Man locked you away forever in a case, somewhere on Angel Island" Knuckles said as he pointed his finger at the ghost

"He did but after many, _many_ years of being trapped in that case, Ianon Pop set us free and putting us into her body" he explained "but now, we can get our revenge on Eggman for creating us to get put in a case after of what we done for him"

_***Third Person POV***_

Rouge Woman pinned down Knuckles to the ground from behind -after she possessed Rouge's body- but he struggled to get back up

"Also little Echidna, I will be needing your body for the robot rampage"

K.M possessed Knuckles and the two began fighting for the body

"The more you fight, the more painful it's gonna be" K.M warned the little echidna inside his head

"Don't…care"

Knuckles felt sore but he wasn't gonna give up so Espio Man knocked him unconscious by smacking the back of his head with his tail and K.M took over as the flesh body became metal but the only one who was out of the group was Blaze Woman but she would still possess machineries.


	3. The Chase is On

The Chase is On

The robot gang made it to Eggman's base

"So, what's the plan boss?" Charmy Man asked

"Easy, we sneak in and de-activate all security systems with the help of Tails Man, find Eggman and capture him then threaten him to tell Sonic to come to his base where we will set out a trap for him then finally…we kill Eggman for good"

K.M reported

"But Metal Sonic will have to lead us to the Main Security so then Eggman won't know we're coming"

K.M found a tree that had a long branch that leads to the thick wall with an easy walk on platform

"Follow my lead"

K.M walked to the tree and started climbing to branches to branches until he found the right branch that led to the wall and walked across it until he was on the wall

"Come on, we gotta move"

Everyone got on the wall and started walking on it, following Metal Sonic

"I hope you're leading us the right way"

They were walking on the wall for five minutes my turning a few corners then Metal dropped to the snowy ground

"Why'd you stop?" K.M asked

"The control room is right below you, Knuckles Man"

Everyone dropped down

"Fire your weapons at the door" K.M ordered

Everyone did and the room was lit

"Hey K.M, can I do something real quick?" Metal Sonic asked

"Yeah sure?!"

He put one hand on K.M's face then his eyes began flashing white, taking pictures

(This happened to my sister Chloe, a boy named Jake has hands that are big as her face then began taking pictures on his iphone)

On his system but Knuckles Man was annoyed

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Then Metal Knuckles whacked Knuckles Man at the back of his head which awoke Knuckles' sleeping soul, missing Metal Sonic's head

"Good job idiot, you just awoke the echidna"

As the second robot of Knuckles got on his hands and knees and he was being ripped from the body as Knuckles was a tough fighter

"no...No…NO!"

Knuckles Man was a ghost robot now and Knux was back to normal.

"Again, you idiot!, if someone disturbs the soul trapped inside the possessed body from the ghost can make them stronger and have their body back…and I'll say it again…you idiot!"

Knuckles Man said but Knuckles got up and blocked him

"Hey! How would he know that if you never mentioned it in the first place"

The red echidna defended the robot then he gave him a hug

"He may be my robot counterpart but I will always defend for him"

If Metal Knuckles had a mouth, he would smile and cry then he received the hug without stabbing him

"Let's go Metal Knuckles"

The two echidnas walked away to tell Eggman about the Robots Force 10 + Metal Sonic.


	4. Metal Knuckles' Past Life

Metal Knuckles' Past Life

The flesh echidna was freezing a little even though his body is covered in fur but the robot echidna wanted to cry

"Metal Knux, what's with the down face?"

Knuckles asked looking at his robot copy that had his head hung

"He called me an idiot, a G.U.N soldier called me that once…I think" Metal Knuckles explained

"Can you tell me the story?"

The red echidna asked

"As long as you keep it a secret"

***FLASHBACK***

A year ago Eggman was finished creating the Metal Knuckles project after Metal Tails was done, in the room was Eggman, Metal Sonic and Metal Tails but Metal Knuckles was in a glass charging pod shaped as a cylinder, Eggman pressed a button that awoke the robot

"Who am I? Where am I? And who are you three?" the red robot asked

"You're Metal Knuckles and a robot copy of the real Knuckles to destroy him, you're in my laboratory, and finally I am Eggman and these are your partners: Metal Sonic and Metal Tails"

The robot echidna was released from the pod and the robot took its first steps

"You can go outside to explore your area around town"

The robot did so and everyone was scared of him when they passed by or when he did

'Why do they fear me?'

M.K found a store (that's sorta like Hobby Lobby) and found where the mirrors were and saw his reflection and he looked scary, he looked at the part where his hands should be was a sorta like fat rectangular block with two sharp triangular blades

"Oh, that's why"

He still remembered what Eggman said

'You're Metal Knuckles and a robot copy of the real Knuckles to destroy him'

But Metal Knux didn't want to then he went to a park bench and sat their sadly, wishing that he would look like a friendly robot instead of a scary one and if he could cry, he would.

"Hey, don't be sad little robot"

A voice said so the robot looked up and a wavy brown haired girl with green eyes wearing a short sleeved polo shirt with a pink skirt and short leggings that goes over her kneecaps with pink slip on shoes was standing in front of Metal Knuckles

"Who are you?" Metal Knuckles asked

"My name is Mira" the girl said sitting down next to the machine "if you're wondering how to pronounce my name, it's not Mira as saying My Rah, it's Mira as saying mirror but without the ror at the end being replaced with ah" she explained

"Got it Mira, I'm Metal Knuckles"

Then the two started walking side by side until they saw a public red apple tree out of the park and the trees were really tall and thick, Metal Knuckles found the perfect red apple in the whole tree so he climbed it with the help of his sharp blades stabbing into the tree.

Then when he got to it, he used his scanners to see if any worms got to it but none did, so he climbed the branch to it while going slowly so the branch wouldn't break, when he got to it he picked it without using the blades then he climbed down it but he hanged on the branch that was close to Mira and gave her the ripe red with the branch between his legs

"A perfect apple for a perfect girl"

Mira was blushing as she took it then gave him a peck on the area where his lips should be then the two went to Mira's house for dinner which was actually a mansion but Metal Knuckles didn't eat.

Mira went to bed afterward but M.K went into sleep mode in the living room on the couch with a pillow under his head and a blanket covered part of his body even though he wasn't a real echidna.

Mira's dad made these rubber sleeves for his blades, the rubber was strong that it didn't rip and the tips had a fat flat rubber stopper cushion so it wouldn't be so pointy but the stoppers were curvy.

***VASE SMASHES!***

The robot echidna's green irises came on like he had a nightmare

"Someone's in the house"

He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen where a window was smashed open, a flower vase was broken and two burglars were standing there talking, Metal Knuckles was glad that the entry way was the _**only**_ one that leads to the kitchen.

Metal Knuckles flicked the light switch on and the two froze then they saw a robot standing there, blocking the entry way "get to the ground now with your hands behind your head and on your knees" the robot shut and locked the door even though he doesn't have any fingers but it was a key lock and somehow he removed a sleeve to lock it with his sharp blade.

The burglars surrendered and Metal Knuckles walked to the phone and dialed G.U.N's number then set it on speaker, while the phone was ringing Metal Knuckles removed the sleeves and threatened:

"If you get up, you die"

One of the burglars saw his sharp blades and stared at them

"Hello?" a soldier said

"Hi, I need you to come to *says the address then what house* because there are two burglars in here in the room with me that was trying to rob the house"

"Name?" the soldier asked

"Metal Knuckles, a robot created by Dr. Eggman"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, I was literally built yesterday" the robot said looking at the clock and it was 12:45 AM at night.

After five minutes, Metal Knuckles unlocked the door and G.U.N soldiers were in the house with the awaken parents of Mira including their daughter in the living room with their hero with two G.U.N soldiers each holding one burglar "now lets see who's behind this mystery" the two took off the ski mask that unveiled

…

Metal Knuckles was surprised of what he saw:

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails were the robbers

"Guys, why would you steal from Mira?"

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails began R.O.T.F.L.O.L (rolling on the floor, laughing out loud for those people who don't own a cell phone)

"We weren't gonna steal anything, we came to get you because you were supposed to be at the base HOURS ago" Metal explained.

"The black clothing?"

"Sonic was out so we had to wear black to blend in with the night"

"Breaking through the window?"

"The doors were locked so the window was our only option"

"The vase breaking?"

"Metal Tails was clumsy getting in"

The robot fox looked at the robot hedgehog and punched his arm then Metal Sonic looked at a pissed Metal Tails that had his arms crossed

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"And that's what happened" Metal Knuckles explained as they went into the base

"Great story but we got to warn Eggman"

So the two started running until they find Eggman.


	5. Hacking then running

Hacking then running

Tails Man was trying to do his best to hack into the security systems but we need a password with five letters:

SONIC

_**DENIED**_

IANON

_**DENIED**_

K.M was loosing my patience

"Tails Man, it shouldn't be so hard!"

"Well I'm trying" Tails Man said sadly

Espio Man looked at the ghostly Knuckles Man

"Hey, don't be so harsh on him, he's trying alright"

TAILS

_**DENIED**_

"REALLY!"

Knuckles Man slapped his forehead

"Wait" Metal said then he took the keyboard

METAL

**PASSWORD ACCEPTED**

"YES!"

Knuckles Man threw his fists in the air with happiness

SHUT DOWN SECURITY

**ARE YOU SURE?**

AFFIRMATIVE

**SECURITY SYSTEM HAS SHUT DOWN**

"Good job Metal, now all we need to do is get Eggman and plan the trap"

The group left the room and went into the base

"Follow me" Metal said then leaded into the kitchen where Metal pulled out three knives, one was a butter knife, one was a steak, and one was to chop veggies.

"Which one should we use to threaten the doctor?" as the robot put the knives on the island "the butter knife and steak knife is dull but-" Knuckles Man picked up the veggie knife "-this one is sharp, perfect, and killable also we know for using for murder"

The ghost and robot high fived "stay here, Eggman hid my chaos data in his lab on a CD, so stay here while I'll get it"

The robot ran into the lab

"Okay Eggman, where did you hide it?"

As he wiggled his robot fingers excitedly close to his chest

"Eggman, you can't hide it from me, time to make a mess on the floor"

Metal Sonic searched through Evil Plot papers that Eggman made up that will never work and other crap until he saw his stereo that has a remote that you can change the DVDs that's stored in that he put in

"Gotcha"

Metal grabbed the remote and played through DVDs until one wasn't playing anything

"Eggman is so stupid"

He grabbed the DVD and went into the kitchen then he put the DVD in its slot

"YES, GIVE ME THE POWER!"

Metal magically became Neo Metal Sonic again

"It worked!"

Metal grabbed the knife and faced the blade down pointing to the ground

"Let's go, our plan is almost 100% complete"

The robots went into Eggman's bedroom as he was asleep, when all robots went into the room Metal slammed the door behind him then turned on the lights and saw his pot and spoon then banged the spoon at the bottom of it.

The Eggman sat up and saw the Robot Force 10 + Metal Sonic

"Knuckles Man, hand me the knife"

The robot ghost gave Metal the knife and the robot walked to the doctor, twirling the knife around using his fingers

"Metal, what are you doing?" the doctor asked his creation

"What am I doing? You should be worried of what _I'm_ going to do to you!"

Eggman got up from his bed and grabbed Metal Sonic's remote that he made after Metal locked Eggman up while he tried to take over the world

"What's tha?- *ROBOT SCREAM!*"

Metal got on hands and knees, trying to fight the remote's power

Knuckles Man possessed the remote and tried to make it backfire

"MUST WIN!"

Metal was succeeding as the remote was sparking wildly

The remote was destroyed and K.M got out of it, smoke was coming from the blue hedgehog

"Are you okay Metal?"

"I'm fine, aside from being fried in the inside".

Metal's palms glowed blue of electricity as the small electricity beams was wrapped around the blade of the knife

"Now Eggman, we got work to do"


	6. Too Late

Too Late

Knuckles and M.K went into room to room until they have last hope to find the doctor…in the workshop

Knuckles had his hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door "1…2…**3!**" he opened it and turned on the lights...Eggman was tied down to the chair with a strip of duct tape covering his mouth

The two ran to Eggman to help him

_***SLAM!***_

The two were in a cage, ten feet away from Eggman…Metal Sonic entered the room with Knuckles Man

"Look who it is, it's the echidna twins"

Knuckles Man possessed Knuckles

"Mmm yes"

Knuckles Man was no longer a ghost robot

"Let's put this traitor in the Battery Drainer!"

Espio Man and Vector Man reset the trap while Neo Metal Sonic and Knuckles Man took Metal Knuckles into a different room and put him in a glass cylinder next to another one

Metal Sonic went into one as Knuckles Man put Metal Knuckles in the other

"Prepare to die, Metal Knuckles"

The robot threw the switch and Metal Knuckles' battery power went into Metal Sonic, slowly making Metal Sonic's battery full

Metal Knuckles' robot body collapsed to the ground with ten seconds left

"Sonic…will stop you"

The robot was dead

"I doubt that, let's go Metal Sonic…we must wait for Sonic"

The blue robot nodded for an agreement as he got out of the glass cylinder.

(Sorry that it was fast )


	7. Missing and Most Wanted

Missing and Most Wanted

Ianon looked everywhere for her friends on foot but they were missing, she cried when she gave up so she went to find Sonic that was at a restraunt eating chili dogs like usual but Ianon prefers pretzel dogs instead

"Hey Sonic"

Ianon greeted as she sat at the same table with him sitting across from him

"Hey Ianon, have you been crying?"

As he took a bite

"Yes, our friends are missing: Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, EVERYONE!"

"Well guess like we have to go to Eggman's base and get to the bottom of this mystery"

Sonic finished his meal after paying his bill

"Lets get Mighty and Ray, I bet they might want to join us"

The two walked to the Chaotix house where Mighty and Ray were napping on the couches

"Don't worry Sonic, I got this" as Ianon turned her head to the hedgehog then walked to the sleepy armadillo

"Mighty" she cooed, getting on her knees with her left hand massaging Mighty's ear with her pointer finger and thumb

"Mighty, do you want to go onto an adventure with us?"

She placed her lips on Mighty's and rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand

The armadillo woke from his nap, his eyes opened halfway as he looked at the girl

"Yeah sure"

The squirrel got up as well as he quickly awoken

"I'm sure that Eggman is behind this so let's get to his base"

And Ianon Zoomixed them to the base

But at the base, Metal keeps trying to dial Sonic's number but he wasn't picking up

"What the heck?"

Metal hanged up the phone

"What is it Metal?" Knuckles Man asked

"He's not picking up, he must be taking a run or stuffing his face" as he turned his head to the robotized Metal Knuckles

"Or we could be standing in the same room as you are"

The two robots looked at the doorway.

"How did you get out of the trap?"

"Trap? What trap? I teleported us in this room" The fairy explained

The two robots slapped their foreheads

"I forgot what you were but that isn't stopping us from killing Eggman and becoming Kings of Mobius"

The robot hedgehog pulled out a remote and pressed the only button on it

And the rest of the robot army of the Robot Force 11 walked into the room

Ianon, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray were shocked

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?"

"Nothing" Knuckles Man said

"You're confused aren't you Ianon Pop?"

They were

"The energies you found were actually robot ghosts trapped inside from a long time ago, Eggman turned your friends into robots but Sonic and Mega Man reliesed us then after the battle: Mega Man put us in a case and hid us so we decided to get back at Eggman for making us then getting us locked away and he didn't bother to try finding us but now Eggman will be risking his neck now".

"But you guys…don't you understand, what are you going to do after that?" Ianon asked

"What do you mean, fairy?"

"If you kill Eggman, you just sucked the fun out of your life…won't you miss defeating Eggman after plot after plot? Kill him now then the adventures ahead of us will be over and our lives would have nothing fun to do that's worth a thrill".

…

"She's right" Metal dropped the knife "the adventures ahead will never come to pass then what will we do if it didn't?"

Metal Knuckles gave a nod "You can punish us Ianon"

The robots kneeled

"Well do didn't kill anyone so you should be fine but I am going to take you guys back into my body and _stay_ there aside Metal since he's not a ghost robot"

The fairy started glowing blue so Metal, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray got on their two hands and knees

"Air…BLAST!" The shockwave hit the ten robots, releasing the energies and freeing their doppelgangers letting them have their bodies back.

The Robot Force 10 turned into energies and went into Ianon and the four got on their two feet

"I think it's best that we go charge up Metal Knuckles because we removed his battery power" Metal said then the group went to the Battery Drainer

(The curtains close as the lights slowly turned off)


End file.
